Los Juegos del Hambre de Annie Cresta
by AnnieOdairr
Summary: Los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, -"Te amo Annie, y juro que estas no es la ultima vez que veras este distrito- me aseguro" En este Fic, Annie y Finnick ya son novios antes de que ella se cosechada, en el fic se ira desarrollando los juegos de Annie, y como Finnick lucha para sacarla con vida de esa arena
1. Chapter 1

Me encontraba nadando entre las olas quería escapar de todo, por eso me encontraba aquí en la playa de mi distrito intentando que el ruido de las olas amortiguara las palabras de los doctores diciendo que ya no podían hacer nada, las palabras de consuelo de los vecinos y los tristes sollozos de mi padre, el mar siempre había sido mi vía de escape y hoy no fue la excepción, hace un tiempo atrás fue el funeral de mi madre, ella había muerto de una enfermedad tan desconcertante que los doctores no pudieron hacer mas nada que tratar de alivinar los síntomas hasta que la muerte llegara a ella, a mis cortos once años de vida me había quedado sin madre

Luego de ver como enterraban el cuerpo de mi madre no pude mas solté la mano de mi padre y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, por suerte nadie intento detenerme solo murmuraban un -"Pobre niña"-

Ahora estaba tan cansada de nadar que solo me quede flotando a pesar de mi corta edad era muy buena nadando, mi mama decía que parecía una pequeña sirena, _su pequeña sirena_, luego de unos minutos nade hasta la orilla para volver a mi casa, iba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando tropeze con alguien

-Ten mas cuidado, niña- me dijo un chico pelirrojo para luego ayudarme a levantarme

-Discúlpame- me limite a susurrar con la cabeza gacha

-Tranquila, ¿Pero estas llorando?- me pregunto un tanto preocupado

-No, claro que no- le respondí tratando de sonar lo mas creíble posible aunque que se me allá quebrado la voz al finalizar no me ayudo mucho -¿Que te pasa? ¿Te lastimaste al caer?- me volvió a preguntar

-No, no me lastime y ya déjame en paz- le conteste hostilmente para luego terminar de derrumbarme y caer en la arena llorando ahora ruidosamente, el chico se alarmo

-¡Hey! tranquila por favor, no llores- me decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado y con indesicion al principio empezó a sobarme la espalda en forma de consuelo

-Por favor, deja de llorar- dijo con voz suplicante, Y por primera vez alze la vista y vi al chico que torpemente trataba de que dejara de llorar, era alto tal vez una cabeza mas alto que yo, bronceado como casi todas las personas de mi distrito y unos hermosos ojos verdes

-Eso, vez no fue tan difícil- me dijo y con su pulgar me limpio las lagrimas -Y bien, ¿Por que llorabas?- me pregunto el chico luego de un rato cuando ya me había calmado completamente

-Mi madre murio- me limite a decir procurando de que no me volvieran a atacar las lagrimas  
El chico mi sonrió tristemente -Ya entiendo, ¿Cresta, no?- me pregunto -Mis padres fueron al funeral de tu madre, lo siento mucho- me dijo y yo asentí

-Gracias, ni siquiera me conoces y tuviste que aguantar todo esto- le dije apenada -No te preocupes, supongo que yo estuviera igual si perdiera a mi madre- me contesto y volví a bajar la mirada y el se dio cuenta de su error por que agrego rápidamente

-¿Y como te llamas? no creo haberte visto en el colegio - me pregunto obviamente desesperado por distraerme -Annie Cresta- le respondí

-Bueno entonces un gusto Annie, Mi nombre es Finnick Odair- me dijo con una gran sonrisa  
-Muchas gracias Finnick, pero ya me tengo que ir mi papa debe de estar preguntándose donde estoy- le dije, me levante y me sacudí un poco el vestido

-Nos vemos, Annie- me respondió y ambos nos fuimos por lados opuesto

Luego de unos meses volví a hablar con Finnick, aunque desde ese día siempre estuve al pendiente de el ya sea en el colegio, cuando acompañaba a mi papa a venderle nuestras redes a los pescadores o lo veía caminando por la playa desde la ventana de mi casa, Ese día lo encontré en la playa igual como el me encontró a mi, me le acerque y vi que no tenia su típica sonrisa, ni tampoco su típica confianza de siempre, me dijo que estaba preocupado, preocupado por su primer cosecha ya que al tener doce años ya era elegible para los Juegos del Hambre de ese año, unos juegos organizados por el capitolio donde niños de doce a dieciocho años eran elegidos para matarse unos a otros hasta quedar uno que se nombraría vencedor

Yo le prometí que no seria elegido, le recordé que ni siquiera había pedido teselas que su nombre entraría una sola vez, se lo prometí como si en verdad tuviera la certeza, como si fuera algo que pudiera cumplir, y el me creyó, luego de la cosecha de ese día no encontramos de nuevo en la playa y desde ahí, nos veíamos todos los días en el mismo lugar, ya sea para hablar, hacer competencias para ver quien nadaba mas rápido las cuales siempre eran muy reñidas, lo que yo no sabia es que dos años mas tarde la suerte no iba a estar del lado de Finnick y por consecuencia tampoco del mio

**Holaa chicos! como están? aquí subiendo el prologo de mi nuevo fic! ya tengo algunos capitulo hechos, me gustaba mucho la idea de Los juegos de Annie siendo novia de Finnick, pero díganme que les parece a ustedes por favor**

**Cometen porfa! capaz suba el primer capitulo mañana o pasado :) **

**besosss,**


	2. Chapter 2

Me encontraba en mi habitación, acababa de levantarme y con solo ver la ventana de mi habitación supe que estaba retrasada debían ser como el mediodía, y tenia que empezar a arreglarme ahora mismo, me quedado dormida, ya que en la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño sino hasta entrada la madrugada, y supongo que mi papa no había querido despertarme considerando el día, hoy era el día de la cosecha, y yo tenia dieciocho años eso significa que era mi ultima cosecha y podía librarme de estos juegos de una vez por todas

Ese pensamiento me dio un poco de valor, y por fin me pare de mi cama y me dirigí a mi baño, quise tomarme mi tiempo, me lave el cabello un buen rato, y luego termine de bañarme con la barra de jabón, tome una toalla cercana y me dirigí de nuevo hasta mi habitación en donde me puse mi ropa interior y fui hasta mi armario y tome uno de mis mejores vestido a decir verdad mi favorito, ese vestido fue un regalo de Finnick por mi cumpleaños, era tan hermoso que nunca me lo había querido poner por miedo a ensuciarlo o mal tratarlo de alguna forma

Lo tome con delicadeza y me lo puse, el vestido era un azul verdoso, como un turquesa aunque yo le describiría como el color del mar, era un vestido strapless ajustado al busto y luego de allí era suelto y se movía con el viento como las olas, por eso me encantaba era como observar el mar, tome una zapatillas que combinaran y me dedique a peinarme, la verdad es que yo no era muy diestra en ello, así que me limite a dejármelo suelto pero arreglado

Ya lista fui a la sala de mi casa y me encontré a mi padre haciendo una red, aunque por su cara supe que no era precisamente para venderla, el trataba de calmar los nervios alzo la vista en cuanto me escucho

-Annie- me llamo -Hola papa, ¿Como estas?- le pregunte tratando de entablar un conversación

-Para ser sincero no muy bien- me dijo y yo me senté a su lado

-Tranquilo, estaré bien es mi ultima cosecha- le dije para tranquilizarlo aunque yo también me encontraba muy nerviosa

-Lose, pero igual no puedo evitar preocuparme- me respondió levantando la vista de la red

-Mi nombre solo entrara siete veces, ¿Lo olvidas?- le recordé, por suerte nuestra redes son unas de las mejores y de las mas compradas en el distrito, y ni mi padre ni yo no tuvimos que pasar necesidad, aunque tampoco el dinero nos sobraba, pero comparado con otras familias se podría decir que vivíamos cómodamente así que nunca tuve la necesidad de pedir teselas aunque creo que de todas formas mi padre no me habría dejado

-No lo olvido cariño, solo es que estoy preocupado tu eres lo único que me queda- me dijo y me acaricio el cabello como lo hacia cuando era pequeña, yo le sonreí un poco y el volvió con la red

Me quede a su lado simulando ver como tejía, aunque realidad estaba pensando en Finnick, Finnick era mi novio desde hace un año, el fue cosechado cuando tenia catorce años y por suerte resulto vencedor, aunque esas fueron las peores semanas de mi vida, el y yo en ese tiempo no eramos nada, pero Finnick era mi único amigo de verdad, en el colegio hablaba con unas cuantas chicas de mi curso pero ninguna la podía considerar mi amiga, a el le costo un poco recuperarse pero lo hizo, Mags me comento un día que le sorprendió lo rápido que lo había hecho en comparación a los demás vencedores, pero a mi no me extraño el siempre fue muy valiente

Hasta que cumplió dieciséis años y el Capitolio lo llamo para ser el juguete de sus habitantes, yo al enterarme siempre andaba con un humor de perros, el obviamente no podía negarse, si lo hacia podían matarse a sus padres, Así que el siempre acudía los fines de semana al Capitolio, Y eso significa un fin de semana que no podíamos estar juntos en la playa, y cuando lo volvía a ver siempre andaba de mal humor y Finnick no entendía que me pasaba, el no estaba enterado que yo sabia en que consistía su trabajo en el Capitolio, la verdad es que yo me había enterado unas semanas después desde que empezó gracias a Mags

Así que luego de un año, me harte y le grite en la cara que lo amaba y que no soportaba ver como era utilizado de esa forma por el Capitolio, el también me confeso que me quería pero no me lo había dicho por miedo que el Capitolio pudiera tomar reprimendas conmigo al igual que como lo hacían con sus padres, mi relación con Finnick era sabido por un pequeño grupo de personas ya que eramos discretos, entonces a parte de nuestro grupo cercano, pocas personas lo sabían porque nosotros siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos y nuestra cercanía no era una cosa inusual y en su defecto los que lo sabían lo habían deducido ellos mismos

-¿No vas a comer?- me pregunto mi papa luego de un rato -Ya va a hacer hora de la cosecha- me recordó

-No, ni lo voy a intentar, estoy muy nerviosa para comer- le confesé y el asintió un poco preocupado

-¿Por que no vas a ver Finnick?- me pregunto de nuevo

-No podría, el y Mags deben estar ocupados con todo eso de la cosecha, recuerda que ellos son los mentores- el asintió de nuevo y se quedo callado un rato mas hasta que dejo la red y me miro

-Ya es hora cariño, salgamos de una vez por todas de esto- me dijo y se dirigió a la entrada yo lo seguí y vimos ya a los Agente de Paz llamando a las personas para que salieran de sus casas, los dos caminamos hasta llegar a la plaza en donde mi papa me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dejo ir para ubicarme en el grupo de chicas de dieciocho años al frente de la tarima

Al marca las dos de la tarde, subió el alcalde del distrito y empezó a contar la típica historia de los distritos, de los días oscuros y porque llegaron los Juegos, luego empezó a leer los nombres de los antiguos vencedores solo le preste atención cuando nombraron a Mags y por ultimo mencionaron el nombre de mi novio y que a pesar de la situación algunas chicas dedicaron risas tontas al ver como el se levantaba y saludaba con su usual sonrisa comercial pero no por ello dejaba de ser hermosa

Luego el alcalde se fue y le cedió el podio a la representante de nuestro distrito Ginger Loon quien emocionada nos saluda con un -¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado!-

Se queda un momento observándonos con un gran sonrisa y dice -¡Las damas primero!- y acerca su mano hasta la urna de cristal, toma uno y lo muestra al publico con una gran sonrisa, lo abre y lee con voz alta

-¡Annie Cresta!- pobre chica pensé, y luego me di cuenta que yo era la pobre chica, todos me miraban con lastima yo no podía creerlo ¿Yo cosechada?, solo atine a caminar lentamente hasta la tarima

Mientras caminaba vi el rostro de Finnick, por un momento perdió su sonrisa comercial y observe que hizo un amago de pararse e ir hacia mi, pero también observe como disimuladamente Mags lo detenía y le susurraba algo al oído, así que el se recompuse rápidamente y su sonrisa volvió, pero no volvió a sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes se encontraban ahora triste y desolados ocultados por una sonrisa falsa, yo trataba de no llorar, ser fuerte por Finnick y por mi padre que de seguro me estaba observando con el corazón oprimido, subí las escaleras e increíblemente la sonrisa de Ginger aumento

-¡Bravo, querida!- dijo emocionada -Pero no perdamos el tiempo sigamos con nuestro tributo masculino- volvió a decir, y camino hasta a la urna de cristal, yo mientras miraba al frente, incapaz de voltearme y ver a Finnick

-Nuestro tributo masculino es...- pronuncio Ginger con suspenso -¡Eric Lekker!- entonces observe como un chico alto y con unos cuantos músculos aunque nada impresionante se acercaba a la tarima desde el grupo de los dieciocho años

-¡Increíble, dos tributos mayores!- pronuncio Ginger encantada -Espero que dejen en alto el nombre de su distrito- sonrió

-Tributos dense la mano por favor- nos dijo y eso hicimos el chico me dedico una mirada y nos las estrechamos rápidamente, suena el himno y luego nos hacen pasar hasta el Edificio de Justicia, me conducen hacia una sala lujosa con una elegante temática de nuestro distrito, me quedo un momento viendo un cuadro hasta que mi padre entra a la habitación y me daba un gran abrazo

-Annie, escúchame cariño- me susurro en mi oído aun si dejar de abrazarme

-No te rindas hija, tu puedes ganar eres inteligente, sabes nadar como nadie, todavía tienes oportunidad- me decía esperanzado

-Pero papa, yo no quiero matar a nadie- le dije con un pequeño sollozos -Lose hija- me dijo y me acaricio el cabello

-Pero tienes que ser fuerte, Tienes que hacerle caso a Finnick, el te ayudara- me volvió a decir

-Promete que harás tu mejor esfuerzo, por favor eres lo único que me queda- me decía ahora quebrándose en lo ultimo

-Si, papa te lo prometo haré lo que pueda- en eso abrió la puerta un agente de paz ordenandole salir -Te amo hija- me dijo besándome la sien y saliendo de la habitación

El me dedico una ultima mirada y cerraron la puerta, luego escucho un pequeño alboroto y luego entro Finnick con una mirada intimidante que en cuanto me vio se dulcifico, el vino corriendo hacia mi

-Annie, mi amor- me dijo abrazándome como si el mundo se fuera en ello, y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no llorar cuando estaba con mi padre se estaba desvaneciendo a una velocidad angustiante

-Finnick tengo miedo- le dije -Lose, pero yo y Mags haremos lo que podamos para sacarte rápido de esa arena- me juro

-¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñe a usar mi tridente para pescar?- me pregunto -Bueno, podemos trabajar en ello para que puedas defenderte bien con el- me aseguro

-Te amo Annie, y juro que estas no es la ultima vez que veras este distrito- me volvió asegurar y me beso con pasión, como si fuera la ultima vez que lo pudiera hacer, aunque al ver la situación en que nos encontrábamos nos no quedaba mucho tiempo juntos pensé con tristeza, así que yo también le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad

-Pronto tendremos que tomar el tren- me dijo al separarnos

-En el tren le vamos a hacer unas preguntas, sobre que saben hacer, y lo que no, no vayas a decir lo que sabes hacer, limítate a decir que sabes hacer redes y que puedes nadar, algo que sabrían hacer todos de este distrito nada que llame la atención, no confió en ese chico- me dijo, y la verdad que yo no entendía su desconfianza,a mi me parecía un chico como cualquier otro, con mala suerte si, pero como cualquier otro, iba a decirlo pero al verlo pensé que era mejor asentir y seguir escuchando

-Cuando lleguemos al Capitolio, no le pongas peros a todo lo que te quieran hacer tu equipo de preparación sera mucho mejor así créeme- me recomendó

-Ya es hora de irnos- dijo y se separo de mi

-Mags me comento que no cree que se bueno que la gente del Capitolio sepa que somos novios- me dijo

-Si, creo que sera mejor mantener distancias al menos en cámara, no creo que las chicas del Capitolio se alegren de que su Sex-Symbol tenga novia- le digo en broma y el me dedica una pequeña sonrisa

Ambos salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia la estación de tren en donde ya se encontraban las cámaras, entonces vi como Eric venia junto con Mags con una mirada indiferente, luego llego el lujoso Tren del Capitolio entramos en el, camino a lo que seria una posible muerte


	3. Chapter 3

Ya en el tren, Ginger me condujo a lo que seria mi habitación y me recordó que en unas horas tenia que salir para cenar, me mostró un gran armario y me dijo que podía ocupar lo que guste, luego con su gran sonrisa de siempre se despidió y salio de la habitación, Yo me quede un momento observándola era increíble el lujo de este tren, y eso que aun no había llegado al Capitolio donde todo seria mucho peor, luego de un momento decidí bañarme en la extraña ducha del Capitolio con miles de opciones y botones, apreté unos cuantos y en un momento salí de la ducha oliendo a alguna extraña esencia aromática

Fui hasta el gran armario y me puse una bonito conjunto interior que encontré en unos de los cajones, ya en ropa interior seguí abriendo algunos cajones para encontrar algo con lo que me sintiera cómoda hasta llegar a un hermoso vestido verde sencillo pero con un pequeño bordado que no lo hacia tan monótono, también encontré unas zapatillas que quedaran con el vestido obviamente de mi talla, luego me dirigí a una especie de cómoda con un gran espejo, me peine el cabello y me lo volví a dejar suelto, ya lista fui a la cama y me permití echar una pequeña siesta

Me desperté rápidamente al escuchar ruido en la puerta, era la voz de Ginger

-Querida, ya es hora de la cena- me dijo y yo le respondí que en un momento iba, fui hasta el espejo y me arregle de nuevo el cabello y aplane las diminutas arrugas de mi vestido, entonces salí y camine hasta el vagón donde se encontraba el comedor, me di cuenta que era la ultima que faltaba, en el ya se encontraban Ginger, Eric, Mags y Finnick, que a juzgar por sus platos estaban empezando a comer

Por un momento me quede sorprendida por ver tanta comida junta, habían tantos platillos que de muchos ni siquiera conocía su nombre mucho menos los había probado, así que rápidamente me serví de lo primero que me resultara conocido y me senté al lado de Finnick pero manteniendo las distancias como habíamos quedado, Ginger se la paso toda la cena hablando de lo emocionada que estaba de llegar al Capitolio, lo alegre que también estaba de que le hubiera tocado tributos mayores y que no tendría que estar lidiando con niños de doce años, y de lo envidiosas que iban a estar sus compañeras de ella

Nuestro distrito es uno de los mas respetados en cuanto a los Juegos, ya que de vez en cuando salían tributos profesionales, y se podría decir que damos una pelea digna en los Juegos, aunque su popularidad aumento considerablemente cuando Finnick se nombro vencedor, las representantes del Capitolio se peleaban prácticamente por ser acompañantes de nuestro distrito, luego de toda esa charla en la que los demás nos limitábamos a asentir aunque cuando era necesario contestar con una respuesta contestábamos con monosílabos o frases cortas, luego con la misma emoción con la que hablaba Ginger se levanto y dio las buenas noches informándonos que iba tomar su sueño reparador

Nosotros seguimos comiendo en silencio, hasta que terminamos y Finnick empezó a hablar

-Muy bien, cuéntenme que saben hacer- nos pregunto, como me había dicho hace unas horas atrás, Eric contesto de primero

-Yo me se manejar bien con la lanza y supongo que soy bueno en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo- Finnick asintió y por primera vez en la cena me miro, entonces supe que tenia que responder

-Ehmm... yo se hacer redes y puedo nadar bien- conteste como el me había dicho y por debajo de la mesa me acaricio el muslo como signo de aprobación

-Muy bien, cuando lleguemos al Capitolio sera mejor que trabajen en sus debilidades, los puesto de supervivencia ayudan mucho considerando que la mayoría de los tributos se mueren por causas naturales, como la inanición, por falta de agua o por causa del frió- nos recomendó y ambos asentimos

-Aproximadamente mañana llegaremos al Capitolio, así que descansen- en eso todos nos quedamos viendo, hasta que yo decidí irme sabiendo que no iba poder hablar ni con Finnick ni con Mags al menos hasta mañana, me despedí y me dirigí a mi habitación

Entre en ella y busque una pijama en el armario, rápidamente encontré un lindo camisón que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo de color amarillo pálido, lo deje en la cama, me quite mis zapatillas y las coloque a un lado de la cama, luego me quite el lindo vestido verde quedando en ropa interior, en eso entro Finnick apresuradamente a la habitación y me dedico una rápida mirada a todo mi cuerpo, en eso yo tome rápidamente el vestido que me había quitado hace unos minutos y lo utilice para taparme torpemente a lo que Finnick rió

-Vamos Annie, no estoy viendo nada nuevo, imagina que es un bikini- me dijo el muy descarado con una sonrisa

-¡Si! pero no lo es- dije tratando de sonar enojada, el se volvió a reír y se dio la vuelta para darme un poco de privacidad pero aun seguía riéndose, yo tome rápidamente mi camisón y me lo puse

-Ya te puedes dar vuelta- le avise y se me acerco con una sonrisa y me tomo de la cintura

-Hermosa- me dijo y me dio un pequeño beso -Desvergonzado- le respondí con mala cara pero devolviendole el beso

El se volvió a reír, al parecer le resultaba graciosa -Discúlpame por entrar si tocar, no me quería arriesgar a que me vieran deambulando en la entrada de tu habitación- se disculpo con una sonrisa encantadora

-Conmigo no funcionan esas sonrisa Odair- le recordé y el la ensancho -Tienes razón, pero se algo que si funciona- me dijo y me dio un largo beso, mientras acariciaba delicadamente mi cintura

-¿Perdonado?- me pregunto al separarnos -Si, creo que si- le respondí un poco acalorada y el me sonrió

-¿A que haz venido?- le pregunte, el se lo pensó y me respondió aun sonriendo -Se me ha olvidado, supongo que me tendré que quedar hasta recordarlo- termino de decir inocentemente, yo le sonreí y negué divertida

-Muy bien, puedes quedarte pero pórtate bien- le dije -Como siempre, tranquila me iré antes de que amanezca para que nadie note nada- me aseguro y se recostó en la cama que era lo suficientemente grande para nosotros dos y otra persona mas

Yo trate de ignorarlo y fui hasta la cómoda y empece a peinarme el cabello, era algo que hacia todas las noches desde que era muy pequeña, mi madre lo empezó a hacer apenas empece a tener el suficiente cabello, y siempre me recordaba que el cabello era el marco de la cara y que un cabello bonito embellecía a una mujer, así que recordando lo que siempre me decía, lo seguí haciendo yo misma desde que ella murió, así me sentía mas cercana a ella, luego supongo que se transformo en una costumbre, al terminar me dirigí a la cama en donde se encontraba Finnick con solo unos pantalones muy cómodo a juzgar por su cara, su camisa y sus zapatos se encontraban tirados en el piso yo lo mire mal, tome su camisa, la doble y la puse delicadamente en un mueble cercano a lo que el me sonrió como un niño pequeño, y golpeo delicadamente el lado vació de la cama haciéndome un ademan para que me acostara a su lado, yo obedientemente me le acerque y me recosté a su lado con mi cabeza en su pecho el me beso la sien y me acaricio el cabello hasta que quede dormida

Holaa chicos, aqui estoy subiendo el segundo capitulo :))

espero que les guste, comenten porfaa y los amare por siempre


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulos**

Prologo

La Cosecha

Una noche con Finnick

**El Majestuoso Capitolio**

**EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
Comenta este capítulo

Me encontraba plácidamente dormida en mi cama, pero luego recordé que esta no era mi cama, que no había sido una horrenda pesadilla que de verdad había sido cosechada, que me encontraba camino al Capitolio a lo que seria sin lugar a dudas una muerte segura, Luego recordé que Finnick se había quedado a dormir por eso tantee la cama y note que había cumplido su promesa y se había ido

Me levante y fui hasta la ducha, tratando de olvidar donde estaba, pero se me volvió imposible así que luego de diez minutos salí envuelta en un toalla y camine de nuevo hasta el majestuoso armario, trate de pensar que ponerme, hoy llegaría al Capitolio, la verdad es que a me importa lo mas mínimo lo que pensaran ellos de mi, pero tampoco quería hacerle el trabajo tan difícil a Finnick, así que trate de verme bien, en eso encontré una camisa strapple de color lila que me pareció muy bonita, me puse a buscar con que combinarlo y encontré un short blanco que quedaba bien, me coloque el conjunto completo y me veía muy bien, me hacia buena figura

Ya vestida, empece a arreglarme el cabello, me hice una trenza de lado, no tan rígida se podría decir con un estilo despeinado pero sin parecer una loca, arregle la cama, sabia que habían avox que lo hacían pero creí que esas pobres personas lo único que les faltaba era tener que arreglar mi desorden cuando yo podía hacerlo perfectamente

Salí para tomar el desayuno y en el comedor ya estaban Finnick y Mags, ellos alzaron la vista al escucharme y yo le dedique una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola- me limite a saludar, tome mi plato y serví un poco de comida no tenia mucho apetito, Mags me saludo con una sonrisa indiferente, casi por educación como si no me conociera la cual de verdad me extraño pero me di cuenta que un avox se encontraba arreglando unas cosas cerca y comprendí ella tampoco podía arriesgarse a que la gente supiera que me conocía, aunque solo fuera un avox, la chica se fue del vagón y en eso Finnick me beso

-Hola- me dijo luego del beso, al igual como yo se lo había dicho y Mags nos miro negando divertida a lo que yo sonreí

-¡Hey! ¡Separense! Ginger o Eric pueden llegar en cualquier momento o cualquier otra persona, que no crean que no me entere que durmieron juntos- nos regaño pero sin quitar el deje de diversión a lo que yo me sonroje y Finnick rió, el muy descarado

-Deberíamos estar llegando al Capitolio unas horas antes del mediodía, Annie debes que el equipo de preparación hagan lo que quieran contigo es lo mejor- me recomendó al igual que Finnick y yo me asuste un poco ¿Tan malo era?

-Ya se lo he dicho- le dijo Finnick y Mags asintió -No queremos que te unas a los profesionales, aunque tampoco creo que tu quieras- me dijo y yo asentí

-Eric me dijo que se quería unirse a ellos, así que no lo tendrás como aliado, pero creo que es lo mejor- dijo lo ultimo mas para ella que para mi

-Finnick te enseñara a usar el tridente, aunque se que ya lo manejas, ¿No?- me pregunto y volví a asentir

-Lo demás lo hablaremos después- concluyo al darse cuenta que Ginger entraba alegremente por la puerta del vagón, yo disimuladamente me aleje de Finnick y empece a comer indiferente

-¡Buenos día!- no dijo Ginger sonriente -Discúlpenme la tardanza, que vergüenza- nos dijo de nuevo con el mismo jubilo sentándose en la mesa

-¿Y el chico? ¿Donde esta? ¡Pero que falta de puntualidad!- dijo luego de sentarse en la mesa a lado de Mags

-En nose, tal vez se quedo dormido- contesto Finnick indiferente, Ginger niega reprobatoriamente y empieza comer, pero luego de unos minutos Eric llega y saluda con un simple "Buenas" y se sienta a mi izquierda ya con su plato en mano, luego de unas minutos Ginger se para de en salto que me sobresalta un poco

-Vuelvan a sus habitaciones y prepárense llegaremos en...-observa su reloj de mano y vuelve a agregar -En menos de una hora al Capitolio ¡Que emoción!- entonces nos ve fijamente por unos segundos y se va

-Esta loca- agrega únicamente Eric y se va a su habitación, yo hago lo mismo, al llegar a mi habitación, la encuentro visiblemente mas ordenada de lo que lo había dejado con el vestido que me había regalado Finnick sobre la cama junto con las sandalias, tomo solo el vestido y salgo de la habitación

Me encuentro a Eric en el pasillo así que lo sigo y vamos a una sala muy bonita con varios muebles muy cómodos, en eso siento que se detiene el tren y corro estúpidamente hacia la ventana y me asombro al ver el Capitolio, era mas de lo que me había esperado lujo y lujo por todas partes, las personas nos saludaban y nos lanzaban besos emocionados diciendo ¡El 4 llego! Eric estaba a mi lado y su usual semblante indiferente ahora estaba sorprendido

Luego llego Ginger y nos dijo que ya era hora de bajar visiblemente emocionada, nosotros la seguimos, en eso vi a Mags saliendo de su habitación y fui hacia ella esperando que Ginger y Eric no se dieran cuenta

-Mags, guardame este vestido, por favor- le dije rápidamente, ella lo reconoció y asintió, me beso la frente y me dijo -Se fuerte, por favor- y me indico con la cabeza que debía irme yo le sonreí y me fui tras Eric y Ginger que seguía parloteando acerca de lo fabuloso que era el Capitolio

Luego casi sin darme cuenta me encontraba acostada completamente desnuda frente a tres personas, por lo que sabia la primera se llamaba Cisy quien era la mas normal de los tres tenia el cabello de un impactante azul eléctrico y los ojos del mismo color con un maquillaje que le hacia resaltar mucho mas sus ojos y una piel pálida sorprendentemente aun mas que la mía, ella me esta aplicando una serie de cremas y todo tipo de cosas pegajosas al tacto

-Tienes una piel maravillosa Annie, ¿Cierto?- me sonríe sin dejarme responder

-¡Si! primera vez veo una piel tan pálida viniendo de tu distrito, ¿Seguro que no te haz hecho nada picarona?- me volvió a preguntar yo simplemente niego y ella sigue con su trabajando

Plavius era quien me esta arreglando el cabello, el cual me dijo que lo tenia decente en comparación a los demás cabellos que se había encontrado pero igualmente lo seguía teniendo _"Muy muy muy maltratado por la sal de la playa"_, pero como me había dicho_"No te preocupes cariño que Plavius te lo dejara irreconocible de lo hermoso"_

Y por ultimo Disy quien era hermana de Cisy, pero eran completamente distintas Disy tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros de un rosa chillón y unos grandes lentes del mismo color, su piel era también rosada como si estuviera sonrojada todo el tiempo y menudita ella se encargaba de mis manos y uñas las cuales estaban un poco maltratadas debido a los años de hacer redes todo los días

Ellos parloteaban sobre muchas cosas a veces ni les entendí con sus extraño acento capitolense, yo simplemente trataba de ignorarlos e imaginarme que estaba flotando en la playa de mi distrito hasta que un fuerte ardor llego a mi pierna

-¡Auch!- me queje

-Lo siento, querida- me dijo Cisy y luego volvió a colocar algo pegajoso en mi muslo y jalo de nuevo yo dije un improperio muy raro en mi y ellos se rieron a lo que Cisy me pide disculpa de nuevo y así continua hasta no dejar ni un rastro de pelo en todo mi cuerpo

Luego de unas horas ya me encontraba lista o como decían ellos "Ya era gente"- yo solo sonreía, no creía que ellos me decían eso para insultarme la verdad es que parecían niños

-¡Ya estas listas para Trix!- me dijo Plavius se despidieron rápidamente los tres dándome besos en la mejillas y se fueron, luego de unos minutos llego la famosa Trix una chica alta de cabello rojo ceniza al igual que sus labios, y con unos pequeños tatuajes en sus parpados

-Hola Annie, mi nombre es Trix, y voy a hacer tu estilista- me dice con voz dulce que hace que me siente un poco mas confiada a ella a pesar de estar completamente desnuda

-Hola- le contesto con una sonrisa tímida

-Déjame ver- me dice y observa detalladamente todo mi cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, luego de unos minutos un tanto incomodo me dice -Ya puedes vestirte- y me ofrece una bata, hace una ademan para que la siga a lo que yo obedezco no sin antes ponerme la bata

Me siento donde Trix me indica y ella se sienta delante de mi -Eres muy hermosa Annie, tienes unos rasgos exquisitos, muy delicados- me dice y no puedo evitar sonreirle -Muchas gracias-

-Si bueno no lo digo para ser simpática, es verdad, sobre todo tus ojos quiero resaltarlos- me vuelve a decir -Y hablando de ello como sabes los trajes que deben llevar los tributos tienen que reflejar el espíritu de tu distrito, el cuatro- agrega

-No tendré que ser un pescado ¿O si?- le digo un tanto esperanzada

-No, no claro que no eso no tiene nada de glamour, estaba pensando algo mas sofisticado, mas elegante- agrega con mueca de desagrado

-Seras una sirena, Annie- me dice con una sonrisa y me recuerda tristemente lo que decía mi mama, al fin seré su sirena

-Ven ya es hora de que te vistas, entonces me dirige hasta donde esta el traje, me quita la bata y me ayuda a ponerme la cola, que increíblemente se veía muy real tenia como un aspecto de estar mojado, como si acabara de salir del agua, luego me ayuda a ponerme el brasier empedrado rojo «Genial tendré que salir en brasier»

Me vi en el espejo y note que el brasier me quedaba un tanto pequeño, bueno no pequeño solo que el modelo era como apretado y hacia ver mi senos mas voluminosos de lo que eran, yo no tenia ni mucho ni poco, era un punto medio y lo prefería así

-¿No lo ves un tanto apretado?- le pregunte a Trix que estaba buscando sus materiales para maquillarme, ella se dio vuelta, me observo y luego negó

-No estas perfecta, te hace ver un tanto sexy- me contesto con una sonrisa «Yo sexy, ¿Quien lo diría?»

-Ven aquí, tengo que maquillarte ya estamos cortas de tiempo, cierra los ojos- me dijo y empezó a maquillarme con todo tipo de sombras y polvos

-Lista, pero aun no los abras, falta el cabello- yo obedientemente mantuve los ojos cerrados y escuche como Trix llamaba a los chicos, quien la ayudaron a terminar de arreglarme

-Ya puedes abrirlos- me dijo y cuando los abri no me lo crei, en el espejo esta una criatura mágica de unos hermosos ojos verdes como el mar, me acerque un poco mas y observe mi cabello el cual se veía mucho mas largo y lacio, se veía perfectamente despeinado y en el tenia varias perlas diminutas, como si en verdad acabara de salir del mar

-Perfecta- me dice Trix y yo no puedo evitar agradecerle por su espectacular trabajo ella me sonríe agradecida

-Vamos Annie, ya va a empezar el desfile- me dice Trix y me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta donde están los carros junto con los caballos.

Ya están varios tributos los del 1, que llevan puestos trajes muy extravagantes llenos de joyas, Los del 8 llevan un traje que consiste en varios pedazos de tela distintos estrategicamente colocados para hacer un carrete de hilo, luego dejo de observar a los demás tributos cuando veo que Finnick se me acerca con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, me toma de la mano rápidamente y me conduce hacia una esquina alejado de los demás y me da un apasionado beso

-Estas hermosa- me dice y me mire de arriba para abajo de una forma que me hace sonrojar -Gracias- le digo y el se ríe

-Ya he podido hablar con algunos patrocinadores, les he hablado de ti, tu solo sonríe y se carismática en el desfile y ellos te amaran- me dice

-Aunque pensándolo bien no me agrada mucho, que estés así, todos esos pervertidos podrán ver a mi novia prácticamente en brasier- me dice con el ceño fruncido a lo que yo me sonrojo

-Imagina que es un bikini Finnick- le respondo de la misma forma de como el me lo había dicho tiempo atrás en el tren, el se ríe y luego me besa

-¡Así que aquí estaban!- nos dice una molesta Mags junto con Trix, por un momento me preocupe de que Trix nos hubiera visto besándonos pero al verla venir con Mags me despreocupe

-Odair quita las mano de vestido- le dice Trix en forma amenazante -Pero mira como le has arruinado el maquillaje- le reclama a lo que Finnick se ríe

-Vamos Annie el desfile ya va a empezar y tengo que retocarte los labios- me dice, tomándome de la mano y mirando reprobatoriamente a Finnick, yo me despido de el con la mirada antes de ser arrastrada por Trix

-¿Trix?- la llamo un tanto recelosa

-¿Si?- me responde con voz malhumorada -¿Tu sabias que Finnick era mi novio?- le pregunto inocentemente no quería molestarla mas

-Oh claro, yo conozco a hace chico desde que tiene catorce años, yo sabia que tenia una novia en su distrito llamada Annie, y cuando te vi en la cosecha supe que eras tu- me dice y yo me quedo callada mientras ella termina de arreglarme

-Ehm, lo siento mucho, ya sabes lo del maquillaje...- le digo y ella cambia su semblante malhumorado a uno dulce -Oh no te preocupes cariño, no es nada- me dice dulcemente mientras me acaricia la mejilla

Luego de ello vamos a donde los caballos y veo que ya los chicos del 1 y el 2, están en sus carros y me apresuro a ir a los míos y por primera vez veo a Eric quien también tiene un estilo de criatura acuática, esta desnudo de la cintura para arriba y puedo notar que le maquillaron el torso y los brazos haciéndole ver mas bronceado y musculoso de lo que era y la verdad es que se veía muy bien, tenia una cola parecida a la mía pero obviamente mas masculina, en cuanto a su maquillaje en vez del mio que me hacia ver angelical como una criatura hermosa y mágica, el del lo hacia ver despiadado y rudo perfecto para el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos

-Te ves bien- me limito a decirle cuando nos encontramos ya en el carro -Tu igual- me dice con una sonrisa la primera que veo de el

Llega Mags y Finnick, quien nos dan indicaciones, lo que tenemos que hacer es saludar y ser carismáticos como me había dicho antes Finnick, pero sin parecer desesperados por patrocinadores, en eso el carruaje del 1 sale y Finnick junto a Mags nos desean suerte y se alejan

-Lanza besos y se coqueta, que no te importe los celos de Finnick yo me arreglo con el- me susurra Mags antes de irse y yo le sonrió

Al salir el publico enloquece, yo por un momento no se que hacer pero luego recuerdo las palabras de Finnick y Mags, y comienzo a saludar y a sonreirle al publico, luego le lanzo besos a un grupo de personas, ellos gritan aun mas fuerte, volteo y veo que Eric hace lo mismo y las chicas se vuelven locas, Escucho como gritan _-¡Distrito 4!- ¡Distrito 4!_

Luego los doce carros llenan el circuito de la ciudad, y nos paramos justo al frente de la mansión del Presidente Snow, quien nos da la Bienvenida oficial, luego de ello cierran las puertas y vienen los equipos de preparación, quienes nos felicitan por lo bien que lo hemos echo, quito la vista de los chicos y veo como Finnick me sonríe un tanto celoso desde una esquina, yo me rió y le lanzo un beso discretamente en su dirección

A lo que el también ríe y me sonríe ahora ampliamente

hola gente! gracias por leer comenten please :))


End file.
